Feather's Fate
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: When Yami's past haunt's Yugi's dreams, what will Yugi encounter in life, and what will happen to Yami?


An: Hey! This is partner written! Sakura and I decided to write together!  
We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though we wish we did! Hehe! Ja ne! On with the  
story!!  
  
[.words.] Yami talking to Yugi  
  
[.words.] Yugi talking to Yami  
  
'.words.' thoughts  
  
".Words." Dialect  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
The soft sound of water splashed onto the rugged cave floor. The light of a small torch pierced through the darkness revealing a cave with hieroglyphic inscriptions. Silently, a man with a menacing smile ran his smooth fingers  
over the shallow grooves of the worn down stone pictures.  
  
"The key to the power shall be opened, a second age of darkness will dawn,  
and I shall become its ruler. Now with no Pharaoh to control the Shadow Realm's spirits, I shall become their God, their ruler, and I will become  
the Ultimate Pharaoh Mage." He whispered in a firm voice.  
  
The cave was filled with the retched sounds of malicious laughter.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Yugi Mouto held up his prized puzzle. It was a pyramid made of shimmering gold. The Egyptian eye of Horus adorned in the middle of the up side down  
pyramid. Fingering the eye lightly, Yugi made a wish.  
  
'.I wish.I wish that I would have a life long friend.'  
  
A bright light of gold filled the room causing Yugi yell out is surprise, he dropped the puzzle on his bed and backed up to the wall. From the light  
an older boy who resembled Yugi came out.  
  
"Aaah!" The two boys screamed.  
  
"Who are you?!" They both chorused.  
  
"But you're me!" They both exclaimed again.  
  
"I must be dreaming." They muttered.  
  
BONK!  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" The strange boy snarled as he rubbed a large  
bump on his head.  
  
"Hmph! To see if you were an evil spirit!!!" Yugi replied swinging a large  
bat around in defense.  
  
"Do I look like an evil spirit to you?!" The strange boy growled as his  
hands were twitching at his sides.  
  
"Yes!" Yugi replied.  
  
"Why you!" The boy screamed as he lunged forwards toward Yugi.  
  
BANG!!  
  
That was a year ago when Yugi first met Yami.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!  
  
"Aaah! I'm gonna be late for school!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed the metal  
chain that held his puzzle and his black backpack.  
  
[Wha!? Ya! Earth to Yugi! There are some people residing in the Millennium puzzle here! We could do without the morning 5.7 earthquakes!] Yami yelled  
out in Yugi's head.  
  
[Sorry Yami, but I'm gonna be late for school!] Yugi apologized, running  
around the corner.  
  
With that, he flew out the door.  
  
[YUGI!!] Yami yelled as he tumbled around the puzzle, running into  
bookshelves and his own bed.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
"Yugi Mouto! You're late!" Yugi's teacher snapped as Yugi dove for his  
seat.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi muttered, his head down in shame.  
  
Once class started, Yugi ignored the teachers lecture over the book,  
'1984', by George Orwell.  
  
[Why are you reading that book, Aibou?] Yami asked as he picked up the  
table that was on its side.  
  
[Teachers orders.] Yugi replied pulling out 1984.  
  
Yugi heard Yami make a noise in the back of his throat, [Its boring, its  
twisted, and its disgusting!! ]  
  
Yugi stared out of the window.  
  
Ancient Egypt:  
  
Yami padded down a large marble hall. The huge statues of his father  
dwarfed his ten-year-old figure.  
  
"That child is not the pharaoh's son." A maid whispered.  
  
"Yes, he is!" Another maid interjected.  
  
"I personally think he is Set's* child." The first maid replied.  
  
"Don't speak of such ill things!" The second maid whispered harshly.  
  
Yami hid behind a statue as they passed down the hall.  
  
"His hair and eyes. Do you call them normal?! His hair blood red in parts,"  
The first maid said as their voices faded away.  
  
Yami came out of his hiding place. He glanced sadly at the floor.  
  
"There you are my boy." A voice said behind him.  
  
"Simon!" Yami exclaimed as he hugged his mentor.  
  
"Shh, it's alright." Simon comforted.  
  
Yami looked up, "Is it true? Am I Set's son?" Yami asked as tears filled  
his eyes.  
  
"No, my boy, no. Do not listen to such talk." Simon said soothingly.  
  
"Okay." Yami said nodding.  
  
"By the way, you have a test on Syrian today." Simon said.  
  
"Do I have to?" Yami whined.  
  
"Yes Yami." Simon said.  
  
"No!" Yami said sharply.  
  
"Yes." Simon answered.  
  
"No!" Yami replied.  
  
"I'll tell your father." Simon scolded.  
  
"Fine," Yami said pouting a bit. "Aa, me, nesh, gah, ne, ru, ka, ne." Yami  
said. With that he stuck his tongue out at Simon.  
  
"You only gave me eight letters." Simon said.  
  
"Gre, na, qu, es." Yami retorted.  
  
"Imp. This time I'll tell your father." Simon growled.  
  
"Don't make me do the puppy dog beg." Yami warned.  
  
"Oh no you don't you monster!" Simon exclaimed.  
  
"That's it, you made me," Yami replied.  
  
Slowly he lowered his lip to the point of trembling and stared at Simon  
with puppy eyes. Simon glanced at Yami.  
  
"Please?" Yami begged.  
  
Simon started to sweat.  
  
"Oh fine. I'll let you go this time, but next week you'll be tested on you  
Phoenician studies." Simon said wagging his finger.  
  
"Thank you!" Yami cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
Without another word, he ran off.  
  
'That child will kill me someday if he keeps giving me those puppy eyes.'  
Simon thought to himself. Shaking his head, he went off to the library.  
  
Present: Domino High  
  
"Hey, Yug. What's the matter? You seem zoned out." Téa said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Sorry." Yugi apologized.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Astroboy." Joey chirped waving his hands at Yugi.  
  
"I an see you, and I'm not deaf Joey." Yugi said snappishly.  
  
"Sorry Yug." Joey replied sheepishly.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Téa asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"No, there's nothing." Yugi said smiling brightly.  
  
Yugi pushed the memory of the dream out of his mind and focused on Téa's  
and Joey's conversation as they walked home.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
In a dark alley, a figure hooded in black watched them It fingered what  
seemed to be a rod.  
  
"So, there you are. I've been waiting for this moment, however I mustn't start early. Oh yes, I shall wait and then STRIKE!" The figure hissed. "Oh  
yes, it shall be mine! " The voice faded in the wind as the figure  
disappeared.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
A chill ran up Yugi's back. He stopped walking.  
  
"Yugi?" Téa asked with eyes full of worry.  
  
Yugi didn't answer.  
  
"Oh yes, it shall be mine!" A cold whisper said.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Ancient Egypt:  
  
A now older and thirteen year old Yami pulled a long bow. He released the  
arrow with a high pitched whistle at the straw target.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" An all too familiar voice screamed.  
  
"Oh my holy Ra*2!" Yami cursed under his breath.  
  
"YAMI!!" Simon yelled.  
  
Yami dropped his bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
"Oh Sati*3 protectress of archers please!! SAVE ME!!" Yami cried as he ran  
through the private gardens.  
  
SWISH.  
  
TAP. TAP. THUD.  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
"YAMI!! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!!" Simon roared as he ran after Yami.  
  
"Help me! Help me!" Yami called out as he kept running for his life.  
  
Servants jumped out of the ay as the prince ran past them.  
  
TAP. TAP. CLICK!!  
  
Yami entered the palace, silently he ran down the halls.  
  
"Help, help. Help please someone help me!" Yami silently prayed.  
  
"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE YAMI!!" Simon rumbled as he flew into the palace  
halls.  
  
Servants blinked at Simon's back. Then they burst out laughing, Simon  
stopped.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Simon snarled,  
  
Everybody stopped laughing.  
  
"I thought so." Simon snared before he flew after Yami.  
  
BANG!  
  
"FATHER!! HELP ME!!" Yami screamed as he dove behind the throne.  
  
The Pharaoh blinked, then regained composure.  
  
Shaking his head he asked, "What did you do this time?"  
  
Before Yami could answer a loud crash was heard as a very vexed Simon Muran  
came in.  
  
"YAMI!! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A FROG! YOU EVIL BOY!! YOU PUT AN ARROW  
IN MY BOTTOM!!"" Simon blasted.  
  
Ages of old dust fell to the floor.  
  
Simon slowly approached the throne.  
  
"Excuse me my lord," Simon said briefly bowing to Yami's father before  
grabbing Yami by the ear.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Yami cried.  
  
"You deserve it!" Simon hotly retorted.  
  
Yami twisted and came to face Simon's Back. With a quick movement, he  
tanked the arrow out.  
  
"Yaaaaah!!" Simon screamed clutching his bottom and flying several feet into the air. The Pharaoh laughed at the scene. When he finally stopped he  
called for the healers to ten d to Simon  
  
One week later:  
  
"Ohh, my bottom.my poor bottom." Simon moaned.  
  
Yami ignored Simon's groans. He climbed onto a sitting statue of his father. Once at the top he sat on the statue's lap, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ohh my bottom!" Simon moaned again this time even louder. Yami still  
ignored him.  
  
"OHH MY BOTTOM!" Was blasted into Yami's ear.  
  
Surprised, Yami fell off the statue landing on his bottom.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Yami exclaimed as he rubbed his sore bottom.  
  
"You were ignoring me, my boy!" Simon scolded.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey do you need a personal slave now that you're too old to walk?" Yami  
teased evilly.  
  
"Why you!!" Simon screeched as Yami ran down the hall laughing.  
  
Present: Yugi's Home.  
  
[Yugi, wake up!] Yami pleaded, when he received no answer he called out  
again. [YUGI! WAKE UP!] Yami roared.  
  
Yugi's eyes flew open and then focused.  
  
Yugi saw Téa hovering over him.  
  
"Yikes!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy." Téa said soothingly.  
  
"Sure," Yugi replied.  
  
Téa then left the room.  
  
[Yugi, you OK?] Yami asked.  
  
[Yeah. Thanks for waking me up] Yugi answered.  
  
[That's alright, what are friends for?] Yami said warmly.  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled, he then hugged the millennium puzzle.  
  
[Uh! Take it easy Yug!] Yami exclaimed.  
  
[Sorry] Yugi apologized.  
  
[It's alright.] Yami replied.  
  
Yugi cut the telepathic link with Yami. A frown found its way to Yugi's lips. Jumping off the bed, Yugi went to the window and placed his hands on  
the glass.  
  
'The world has become too complicated after the tournament with Pegasus.'  
Yugi thought sadly.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
"So, you are thinking about the past young boy. It is such a shame to see  
such talents wasted and never used. " A voice whispered out of the  
darkness.  
  
"Stay away you evil creature!" A clear voice rang out.  
  
"You ugly woman! The young boy is mine! His powers will be mine!" The voice  
hissed.  
  
"By the order of Ra, you have no right." The clear voice rang.  
  
"You think Ra can stop me? He is an old man and powerless. Darkness will rule again you hear me? I shall be its sole ruler!" The voice echoed as it  
faded.  
  
"So the seals have been broken." The clear voice whispered in horror.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
In the hot desert sun stood a pretty girl. The winds whipped her black hair against her face as she stared at the sand dunes. " The seals have lifted  
and darkness once again returns." She whispered.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
AN: There's chapter 1!!! Tell me what you think!! Review!! Flames will be  
ignored!! 


End file.
